


Uchiage Hanabi

by Gemichin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: Even now, I still remember hearing the waves on the beach we saw that day





	Uchiage Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> My mind talks a lot, my fingers listen.

The way that the water splashed against his feet felt otherworldly, the sounds of the waves striking through the very heart of him as he stood along the shoreline of Auguste’s beaches staring listlessly out along the ocean’s surface as if it were about to talk to him in some form or another. He had been entirely against the idea of taking a detour towards the Isles, thinking it nothing more than waste of time yet he had been outspoken in his opinion by the rest of the crew, the multitude of voices chiming in saying that they deserved a rest loud enough to split his head in two until he retreated back to the quiet of his quarters to escape.

 

There had only been one person to follow him, one person to question him throughout everything he did and he hated it enough to want to scream, yet some part of him reached for them every time they attempted to approach him. The blue maiden in all her innocence just couldn’t leave him alone, and while he wanted to fervently believe that he hated it every time she sought him out, he couldn’t bring himself to deny her every time she appeared before him with those shining blue eyes and that smile that felt far too pure to ever grace his presence. He was tarnished, dirty from the sins that he’d committed with his own hands; he couldn’t fathom why she, who had blatantly told him that his crimes weren’t ones that could be forgiven, just didn’t see it in her to leave him to rot alone.

 

She had been so very adamant about her opinions on the matter, and to her credit she saw them through as best she could. Her smile upon him was kind, kind enough that it burned into him whenever she granted that upturn of her lips towards him. He would lash out at her, yet he was too tired to fight that battle, knowing well enough that it was one he would lose if he so much as tried. Through it all, some part of Sandalphon kept reaching towards her when her hand extended in his direction, crying out for someone who had the smallest inkling of recognition to ease the pain that kept tearing his heart to pieces over and over. He found it overly amazing, just how little anything he did or said towards her affected her. Her resolution had been just that, and there was no fighting her on the topic for her denial was soft yet filled the conviction that he couldn’t fight against.

 

It had been the same when they had been on opposing forces, the same when she had shouted at him in that cradle that he had accepted as his permanent grave, refusing to believe that he would ever lie down and allow himself that reprieve when he’d refused it with every part of him he could fight with. In the end, his conviction had broken apart the prison he’d thought he would never escape from, that fire within him strong enough to give himself a physical form once more. Upon weakened legs he’d stood, glanced at the girl in blue who had challenged him so fervently, and perhaps even now he was fighting the challenge that she’d offered him. It would make sense, for if he had truly given up and denied her words, he would likely have still been inside that cradle.

 

He would have still been so ignorant to the events that had gone on around him. Perhaps the outcome would have been so very different than it had been.

 

It was a pointless thought to dwell on, there couldn’t be any changing what had transpired, yet he often found himself drawing back on it. Would he be able to look at the same scenery as he was now? That luxurious scenery that splayed out before him, the way the setting sunlight glittered across the waters that ebbed and flowed against the sands of the beach he stood along, the colors of fire spilling across the blue of the sky in hues of purples, reds, and oranges refracting within his eyes -- He wondered if this is what Lucifer had meant when he had mentioned the beauty to be found within the sky. There was a somber tone to it, his shoulders slumping just slightly when the thought of the primarch crossed his mind, only to be interrupted by the sound of sand shifting behind him in a rhythmic pattern. Someone was approaching him, and a glance over his shoulder answered the question as to who it was. That head of blue hair was impossible to miss, the glittering smile outshining the sun’s reflection on the water and he found himself hardly surprised that it was she who had, once again, sought him out amongst the others of the Grandcypher’s crew. Coming up beside him, those deep blue eyes of hers didn’t turn to face him, instead they remained ahead, watching the burning sky melt into the ocean’s surface. A canvas of watercolors, the burning shades blended together in a rich purple hue that reflected in her eyes when she finally turned her smile unto him.

 

“It’s beautiful, right? Apparently Auguste Isles is famous for their sunsets. Katalina told me! We’d been here before, but I never really got to see it for myself.” The cheerfulness in her tone would forever be a nail driven through his chest, the kindness feeling far more like a punishment than a saving grace.

 

A hum answered her, unsure of what words would be appropriate, for the beauty she might have seen wasn’t the same as what he was looking at. Whatever argument might have been on his tongue was snuffed when the girl fully turned to face him, that beaming smile still so wide on her face when she reached to grab hold of his wrist, startling him slightly when she tugged on his arm with eagerness. His expression a combination of confusion and slightly disdain, he stumbled a step forward when she yanked a bit harder than before.

 

“L-Let go, what are you doing?” He would curse the stammer, yet the giggle she replied with forced him to bite his lip as he stumbled a few steps thanks to her incessant tugging.

 

“Just come with me, Sandalphon-san! There’s something special that’s going to be happening when the sun sets tonight, and I want you to see it with me!” While she wouldn’t tell him of what this event would be, the archangel found it pointless to try and deny her whims, exhaling a breath when he somewhat willingly began to walk with her as she pulled him backwards.

 

“Fine, fine. Just stop pulling on my arm.” His wish was granted as one of her hands released its hold on his wrist, the girl turning to now walk beside him with a hurried pace, seemingly desiring to reach their destination before the sun fully descended beneath the horizon. Already the streak of navy blue was beginning to fade away the fire that the sunset had burned into the sky, giving way to the moon’s appearance and a few stars that shone brighter than the rest. Sandalphon watched as night began to take its course, sweeping away the light of day beneath its blankets of comfortable dark.

 

Trekking along the shoreline, the blue maiden refused to release the gentle hold on the archangel’s wrist, that smile never leaving her face even as they trudged up the side of a hill to a cliffside that jutted outward, the span of the ocean’s horizon stretched outward as far as they could see. Despite the serenity in it, the blanket of night had overtaken any sort of view Sandalphon might have thought she wanted him to see, raising an eyebrow when he questioningly turned to face her. Yet still that smile was on her face, and it was when he took a better look around them that he could see a vast number of people surrounding them along the shoreline. While it was only the two of them on the cliffside, it was very clear that they weren’t the only ones waiting for whatever was in store. Furrowing his eyebrows, the archangel’s impatience quickly got the better of him, shifting his stance to demand an answer from the blue maiden standing beside him, about to make a retort of some form before she spoke up before he could get a word out.

 

“Sandalphon-san, have you ever seen fireworks?”

 

The oddity of the question startled him into a moment’s silence, confusion clear on his face before he attempted to form an answer.

 

“Fireworks…?”

 

A nod of her head, her eyes firm on the pitch black of night that now spanned the horizon, “I asked Katalina about it. I’ve never seen them either, but they’re like… Flowers. Really big, bright flowers that bloom in the sky. They make a really loud sound too. But… People really like them for some reason. The sound might be a bit scary but… I’m excited to see them!”

 

The confusion still furrowing his eyebrows, combined with the desire to pull away from her hand still clasping at his wrist, Sandalphon tightened his lips before a sudden yank from the blue maiden startled him out of his thoughts. A gasp, followed by a finger quickly pointing to the sky, and the archangel had immediately turned his head to see what had so quickly garnered her attention…

 

Only to be met with a sound booming loud in his ears, an explosion that stiffened his shoulders while blossoms of color lit up the night sky in an array of hues ranging from greens to reds to whites to blues. One after another they bloomed against the navy blue sky, reflected across the blackened ocean’s surface, refracted within Lyria’s eyes as she stared in a daze at the spectacle. Lips parted with bated breath, the archangel was transfixed to the sight, same as she while her hand never released its grip upon his wrist. Having completely forgotten the thought to break free from her hold, the blooming flowers that expanded across the sky faded the booming sound that followed with each blossom. The hues of luminescent ribbons lasted merely seconds, fading against the pitch black background, only to be replaced by another vibrant explosion that had Sandalphon holding his breath.

 

Time seemed to stand still, nothing but the booming noises followed by the blossoming of luminescent flowers alighting the night sky. A different place in space, an area all their own, and Lyria felt her heart growing warm with the passing moments. As quickly as it hard started, the sounds faded into the night, the remaining sparks of the last firework dimming and finally, the blue maiden released the breath she’d held. Her heart pounding in her chest, she turned to face the archangel, finding his eyes still glued to the pitch black sky as if hoping for more. A breathless giggle escaped, breaking his stare from the nave blue night to face her, unsure of what expression he’d been holding and a soft smile was all he was met with. Around them, people had already started to return to their prior destinations, children laughing as they walked alongside their parents towards home, couples returning hand in hand while the sound of chatter began to drift in the place of the explosions that had kept every voice silent. Through the noise of it all, her voice rang louder in his ears despite the soft tone she held.

 

“Beautiful, right?”

 

Perhaps, he could consent, it truly was.


End file.
